creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SamanthaGarrison
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Night I Chose to Remember page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I'm currently working on some other stories and there are a number of other good authors on the site to check out as well in the meantime. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:52, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Please stop commenting about being abducted by aliens and "abductions happening all the time". This is in violation of the second bullet point of our commenting policy and can also be seen as roleplaying. These sort of proclamations almost always lead to drama. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 14:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem. Thank you for the warning. SamanthaGarrison (talk) 14:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for reacting civilly. Those comments just tend to cause problems, so we've had to start being more careful. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm so glad that you liked my story The Long List I just wanted to let you know that I have another story that has been nominated for Pasta of The Month Nightingale. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whore house. I put a lot of research and love into it. If you get a chance check it out. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:03, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hello Sam, Thank you for commenting on my stories. I am glad you enjoyed them, or at least one of them for sure. If you have any stories published I would love to take a look at them. Also, if you liked the stories that I have written there are two that I enjoy more than any of my others: Spirit Bottles and To the Moon. Hopefully, you have something which have been published here and I can check them out. Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:27, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi Sam, first of all sorry for bothering you, I saw your comment on the CreepyPasta "The Lost Cosmonaut" and presumed you liked it quite a bit. I did a narration of it, and I wanted the opinion of someone who read and liked it, if you could take a look, it would be grateful. Hope you enjoy. Any form of criticism is more than welcome, good or bad. Thanks for your time, and sorry one more time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erGy29wt-ig Horror Coren (talk) 00:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Coren Massachusetts! Hey there! Just reaching out because it's nice to see a fellow Massachusetts girl on the wiki. :-) J. Deschene (talk) 17:13, July 31, 2018 (UTC)